The Hard Way
by lilijuliet
Summary: Morgan didn't come home last night. Reid knows why but that doesn't mean he understands. Coda for Snake Eyes originally posted on tumblr.


**A/N: Some time ago I rewatched _"Snake Eyes" _and I couldn't rest until I made sense of it. **

* * *

"Well, this has been a shit day."

"Disappointed you won't get to tackle the unsub, are we?" Spencer mumbled, taking his kevlar off.

Derek cut his eyes at him. "You can go right back to the silent treatment. Snarkiness doesn't suit you."

"I am not giving you the silent treatment. That is an immature response to conflict. I am simply giving you time to consider what may be upsetting me and the opportunity to approach me to rectify it."

"And you are the wronged party in said conflict? Since I need to rectify things?"

Spencer removed his earpiece and turned to face his partner, "You did not come home last night."

"You know I was going to Garcia's. She needed me."

"All night?" Spencer hissed. "No, don't answer that."

"Spencer, really."

It was such a silly thing to be bothered by. So Derek spent the night at Garcia's without letting his boyfriend know he wouldn't be back home. He slept on the fucking couch. He was just being a good friend, like Spencer always encouraged him to be. Spencer was adamant that they maintain their friendships and interests outside of one another. They worked together and lived together, but they needed to be able to remain individuals to enjoy a healthy and successful relationship, he often said.

Derek reached across the seat to gently grasp Spencer's hand. Silence filled the SUV. Spencer looked away from Derek, concentrating on identifying the stars he could spot from his window. Derek absently caressed his boyfriend's palm. He knew he could wait the genius out. It would only be a matter of moments before the tables turned and Spencer would apologize for being irrational and soon they would be kissing in a chase preview of a night sure to be filled with intense make-up sex.

Derek cleared his throat, "Baby...I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have been more considerate. I don't know if you were up all night, afraid I was in a ditch, or worried that I was doing something that I would never do to you..."

Spencer squeezed Derek's hand and spoke hurriedly, "I know you wouldn't. I never thought that. That's not you -"

"Baby, please. I need to do this." Derek tilted Spencer's head so he could make eye contact. "Let me tell you I was wrong. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I spent the night on Garcia's couch because she was upset and I wanted to be there for her. You know she's my best friend. But she isn't more important than you are. I should have taken five minutes to make sure you were okay with that."

"I am. I mean, I would have been. I'm not threatened by her, you know? You can stay there whenever, every night if she needs you to."

Derek smiled, "I know you love Baby Girl almost as much as I do. Still, this isn't a conversation about trust. This is about me showing the man I love courtesy and respect. So, please, forgive me?"

Spencer leaned into Derek, resting their foreheads together, "Always."

"Thanks, Babe." The men shared a quick kiss. "One down, now just one more to go."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you're not the only one who isn't talking to me." Derek reclined the driver's seat.

"Who else?"

"Baby Girl's being odd. Like, odder than her normal odd."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. I was there last night, she was shitfaced over something with Kevin. I couldn't make out anything she said after the third glass of wine-"

"She's not good with wine."

"Apparently."

"I noticed at the round table, she, she didn't look just hungover, she was disheveled and ...and she was studiously avoiding your eye, like she was doing the walk of shame."

"What do you know about the walk of shame?"

"As soon as we get back to Quantico, you need to sit her down. Penelope blacks out if she drinks too much."

"I've never seen her black out."

"Remember when the team used to go out for drinks and darts? While you were on your way home with someone else, I was always the designated driver." Spencer paused, "Talk to her."

"I don't miss those days."

"Me neither," Spencer shuddered. "One time, I excused myself to the men's room and JJ and Garcia were in there with -"

Morgan rubbed both hands over his face. "No, Babe. Please. Just keep that in the vault."


End file.
